


Blood Ties

by ASMStudios



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASMStudios/pseuds/ASMStudios
Summary: Byeongkwan, a vampire who can't seem to control his hunger. Sehyoon, a foolish man who's heart is too big for his own good. Will Byeongkwan learn not to eat the man who seems to be the only one who loves him? Or will the blood boil over?
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Saving Grace

At one moment the world seemed beautiful and serene. It seemed to the cherry red haired boy that everything was right in the world. As he walked down the street, he hummed happily as his bright brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. However, the sunshine didn’t last for long as dusk started to befall the city. He sighed to himself as he knew it was nearly time for him to go home. He already broke the rules by staying out as late as he did before returning to his home back into the forest. That was the only place he could ever belong. The boy sighed, lost in his thoughts before he suddenly caught the smell of something enticing. He slowly made his way toward the scent, steadily drawing closer as the scent got stronger by the footstep. 

He turned the corner, walking down a narrow alleyway as a shivering man cried in pain. The man’s arm was cut open wide and Byeongkwan witnessed mass amounts of blood stream down the man’s arm. “A-Are you okay sir?” Byeongkwan managed to stutter out. He took a step forward toward the male when suddenly his eyes turned a bright yellow when he saw the trail of blood up close. The man asked Byeongkwan for help in hysteria as it seemed he was about to die. The cut was deep and went vertical down the man’s arm for about an inch. He tried to restrain himself as he took out a handkerchief he had in his pocket and went to wrap it around the arm to try and stop the bleeding. Yet, once he touched the blood soaked arm, his instincts and hunger overtook him. His once happy day turned into hell so quickly. Byeongkwan’s eyes turned black in an instant as he took the man’s arm and started to drink from him. The man cried out in pain while weakly trying to get Byeongkwan off of him. Byeongkwan, a full blooded vampire who had not fed in a week’s time, had finally gone off the rail as he snapped the unknown male’s neck and continued his feeding. 

Meanwhile, inside the building where the alley was located near, a man with electric purple hair was about to get the shock of his lifetime. Sehyoon finished his bartending shift and slowly walked out into the alley in the middle of the night. As he went to light up a cigarette to destress after his shift, like he did almost every night, he heard the small cries of someone else in the alley. Usually only small animals would be in this alley at this time of hour and any person who dared walk the alley usually got shot, stabbed, or both at the same time and never made it alive. Sehyoon carefully walked over to where the noise was. A shadow of two males, one on the ground and seemingly not moving and one leaned over the other crying, soon came into view for Sehyoon. He called out to the crying silhouette, “You okay there pal? You shouldn’t be out here at this time of night. Your friend okay there?” Suddenly, as he drew closer, the small light from the street seemed to hit just right for Sehyoon to notice the male on the ground was dead. His body was mutilated as if a pack of wolves got to it but only blood was gone. No blood was left behind and it seemed to only get stranger when the other male slowly turned around. Byeongkwan’s eyes shone as a dull misty grey as tears stained his puffy cheeks. 

“I-I didn’t mean to…..I was just hungry...I...I….” the boy uttered repeatedly. Sehyoon stumbled back a little, distraught at what he now witnessed. He hardly knew how to react as Byeongkwan felt disgusted with himself. It was now visible to Sehyoon that the other boy had blood stains around his mouth and hands where he ripped the dead body apart to get every last drop he could. Sehyoon gulped as he tried to comprehend the situation. Byeongkwan sniffled and sobbed as he could barely stand up due to his shaking legs. “I-I’m so sorry.....I was just hungry...please believe me..” Byeongkwan babbled out between hiccups and sobs. Sehyoon hardly knew what to think. A dead body, a boy with blood on his hands and face, and a crying face that seemed to radiate regret and remorse. Sehyoon took a deep breath, looked around to see if anyone else was around, and sighed as he gently stepped forward. He silently gestured for the boy to follow him as he started to walk down the alley. Byeongkwan, on pure whim, decided to follow the stranger out of the alley and into a black sports car. Sehyoon said nothing the entire ride to the boy on the way to his apartment. He hardly even knew why he decided to try and give the boy some possible room for explanation and yet through still hearing his tiny cries in the car, within his heart he couldn’t help but feel for the strange boy.

Sehyoon led the boy inside quickly and sighed to himself as he realized he never got the cigarette he wanted while untying his tie from work. He unbuttoned a few of the buttons from his white collared shirt and in a low toned voice and gesture he said, “Come on, I’ll clean you up.” He took Byeongkwan into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. The boy sat down on the counter top as Sehyoon damped the washcloth in warm water and carefully started to clean up the boy’s hands. Byeongkwan was still slightly shaky at this point but his eyes were slowly turning back to his normal brown colour. Sehyoon looked up and witnessed this change. He tilted his head and bluntly asked, “You’re not human, are you?” Byeongkwan slowly shook his head no as he looked down at his blood stained hands. Sehyoon sighed softly, still gently cleaning up the boy’s hands. “You were that hungry, huh?” Sehyoon asked, going back to the water to rinse the washcloth out and continued cleaning the boy’s hands the best he could. Byeongkwan only nodded with a sad sigh. Byeongkwan was perplexed by how calm the other male seemed in this type of situation. He didn’t know why the other male just so readily accepted this knowledge and was suddenly helping him in this odd time. Sehyoon got most of the boy’s hands cleaned and started to clean up around the edges of his mouth and chin. Sehyoon lightly chuckled as he joked, “You’re quite the messy eater. You must’ve been super hungry to just rip the man to near shreds like that.” Byeongkwan sniffled again as the image reappeared in his mind and he frowned. Sehyoon asked for the boys name as casually as he could and the boy stuttered out softly, “B-Byeongkwan...m-my name is Byeongkwan.” Sehyoon nodded and finished up cleaning the blood around Byeongkwan’s mouth. “I’m Sehyoon,” he stated bluntly as he tossed the now blood stained washcloth into the laundry basket. 

Sehyoon helped Byeongkwan down off the bathroom counter and then walked out of the bathroom as casually as he walked back in with clean night clothes. “Here, get a shower and get comfy. We’ll figure out what to do in the morning,” Sehyoon declared while he walked back out of the bathroom. Byeongkwan looked quizzically at the clothes, to the shower, to Sehyoon, back to the clothes, and all over again a few times as he still questioned why Sehyoon seemed to be the one person he has met in his life to not be afraid of him in the slightest bit. Byeongkwan took a quick shower, dawning a flannel shirt that was a bit large on him and some sweatpants. He slowly walked into the living room, spotting Sehyoon in the kitchen with water in his hands. Sehyoon looked over to Byeongkwan with a gentle smile before he spoke, “Vampire, huh?” Byeongkwan slowly nodded, looking down. Sehyoon lightly chuckled and shook his head. Sehyoon couldn’t believe he was in the same vicinity as an actual vampire. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly worried about if Byeongkwan would feed off him or not, but he wasn’t scared about dying to Byeongkwan’s hunger anytime soon since it seemed to be filled for right now. “If I let you sleep over, those fangs aren’t going to go to my neck during the night, right?” Sehyoon playfully asked. Byeongkwan fastly shook his head before starting his counter argument to such a thought, “No! Never! I just...I was going to help him...he seemed so much in pain...I…” Tears began to well up in his eyes again as he choked a little on his words. Sehyoon instantly sat his water cup down and went over to Byeongkwan, pulling him into a gentle hug. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I get it. You were hungry. If he was already suffering then I guess you just did him a favour,” Sehyoon explained as he tried to console Byeongkwan. The poor boy was shaking like a chihuahua in Sehyoon’s arms for a few minutes until finally relaxing just enough to be let go. Byeongkwan didn’t want to be let go though. It was surprising how nice it felt to be in Sehyoon’s arms, a random stranger who seemed to help for no reason. He softly asked Sehyoon, “W-Where do I sleep for the night?” Sehyoon tilted his head as he forgot to think about that earlier. He sighed as he only lived in a one bedroom one bathroom apartment and only had two leather chairs in his living room. “I suppose you’re sleeping with me for the night,” he answered with a shrug as he walked off to go into the bedroom. 

He turned on a fan in the room and yawned as he was tired from the day’s workload. Byeongkwan slowly crawled into the bed and curled up with a soft yawn. Sehyoon laid down on his side of the bed and turned the lamp off as both of them got comfortable for the night. Byeongkwan tried to restrain himself but for the life of him he was as cold as one could be and curled up against Sehyoon’s back. Sehyoon simply tried to ignore it at first, but since he knew he was usually a person who gave off body heat, he turned over and pulled Byeongkwan into his chest. Sehyoon was already half asleep, not hearing what Byeongkwan was trying to tell him as all Sehyoon thought about was giving the smaller male support and comfort in this specific time while trying not to black out from exhaustion from his job. Soon, Sehyoon was out cold and so was Byeongkwan, sleeping the horror of the night away with peace and ease.


	2. A New Home

Sehyoon would have slept the day away if he had work the next night, but instead he managed to wake up reasonably around one in the afternoon. He started to stir around, not feeling the same warmth he did last night in the bed with him. He felt like something was missing as he opened his eyes to see a usual empty bed. Sehyoon sighed to himself, majority of him thinking that what happened last night was a mere vivid dream that he wished was real. Suddenly, he caught a whiff of something cooking. At first he thought it was just one of his neighbours cooking something big. He sat up and slowly stretched before dragging himself out of bed. He yawned as he walked into the living room and the scent of pancakes and bacon became even more clear now as his eyes widened. Sehyoon saw such a seemingly beautiful sight in the kitchen that he could hardly believe his eyes. He was still here. Byeongkwan was still there and was making food. Did the vampire boy even know how to cook? 

Though Sehyoon knew the time, his sleepy mind still wondered why Byeongkwan even allowed the natural sunlight in through the windows. As he was about to open his mouth to say something, Byeongkwan whipped around and smiled brightly toward Sehyoon. “Good morning! Well, afternoon rather. I’m sure last night was a lot on you so I thought making you some breakfast would kind of show my gratitude,” Byeongkwan explained as he finished up the final few pancakes while pulling the rest out of the bacon out of the oven. Oven cooked bacon? Pancakes seemed to be made from scratch? It almost seemed like it was just too good to be real at the moment. Sehyoon slowly walked into the kitchen with a small smile forming on his face. He got his pancakes and bacon just like Byeongkwan did and they both sat in the living room eating together in pure bliss. 

Sehyoon moaned happily as the food tasted like heaven to him. He never knew a vampire like Byeongkwan could cook so well. “It’s wonderful! I love it,” he said before scarfing down more of his food. Byeongkwan giggled a little as he slowly ate his own portion. Sehyoon tilted his head at Byeongkwan while he ate, curious as to how he can eat human food but he didn’t want to ask for fear of seeming to be rude. He didn’t know what to say exactly at the moment either. What kind of conversation was he supposed to come up with? Suddenly, Byeongkwan looked over at Sehyoon after setting his plate down on the coffee table and asked, “Do I have to eat all of this, hyung?” Byeongkwan had disappointment on his face as well as worry. Sehyoon instantly shook his head in response as he said, “Of course not Kwannie! I’m sure you’re just trying to eat as if you were human, but don’t worry about it. I really do like what you cooked though. Thank you a lot.” Sehyoon seemed to rambled but Byeongkwan could only focus on two main factors. The first, that Sehyoon seemed to understand that he didn’t need to eat human food and the second, that he already nicknamed him. Byeongkwan smiled brightly, throwing his arms around Sehyoon. “Thank you so much!” he exclaimed. Sehyoon chuckled lightly, not expecting the hug but gladly taking it as he set his plate down on the coffee table in order to reciprocate the hug. 

After Sehyoon finished his food, he gladly took the dishes and started to wash them by himself before Byeongkwan happily joined in while humming a small tune. Sehyoon was still confused about a lot of things with Byeongkwan, but for some reason he decided it may not have been best to question it. However, there was one thing that somewhat burned in his mind. He cautiously asked, “So, do you have a home you should be getting back to?” With this asked, Byeongkwan’s eyes instantly became sullen grey. As much as Byeongkwan needed to go back, the thought of him going back into the woods and going home made him sad. Byeongkwan shook his head as he started to speak in a softer tone, “I don’t want to go home….please don’t make me go back...I promise to not cause trouble...just don’t make me go back, please.” Byeongkwan almost seemed to beg for Sehyoon to let him stay. Sehyoon was a bit confused as to the why of it all, but he knew it wasn’t good to question it as he gently set his hand on Byeongkwan’s shoulder. “Don’t worry Kwannie, I won’t make you go back. You don’t have to leave until you’re ready,” he said in a comforting tone. Byeongkwan’s eyes instantly started to sparkle a bright crystal blue as he hugged onto Sehyoon again. “Thank you so much, hyung! I promise I won’t bring strangers in the house to eat them!” he exclaimed in both a promising yet also hesitant manner. 

“If you’re staying here though, you’re going vegan,” Sehyoon stated firmly. Byeongkwan tilted his head in confusion. Sehyoon sighed and went on to explain, “I know others like you. They don’t go out having to kill others for their hunger. They can control it. Granted, they work at the blood banks, but that’s the only way they drink and never get it from the direct source and some are even exclusive to animal blood too.” Byeongkwan, though not really liking the idea of getting his nourishment from animals, nodded his head in agreement. “Then, what will I do until I can get my sources from the blood bank too?” he asked in concern. Sehyoon stopped for a moment, thinking as he never exactly had to deal with this situation before now. He took a deep breath and sighed lightly before going back to go sit down in the living room. “Well, I guess I’ll have no other choice but to let you feed from me until I can get you the connection from my friends,” he explained plainly. Byeongkwan’s eyes widened in surprise. Byeongkwan drinking from Sehyoon? Drinking from the man that knows first hand how destructive he can be while eating? Byeongkwan sat down next to Sehyoon and tilted his head as he questioned, “A-Are you sure though, hyung? I don’t want to hurt you.” The young boy looked down sadly and Sehyoon sighed gently. He tilted up Byeongkwan’s chin and smiled softly. “Don’t worry Kwannie, I’ve been through this before with some of my friends who were trying to go clean until they got their connections or otherwise. There’s no exception for you,” he explained in a soft tone to the boy. Byeongkwan happily hugged Sehyoon again and the boy knew that maybe this was the day that his life could finally turn around.


	3. Bloody Night

As the boys lounged the day away, Sehyoon soon enough had to get dressed and ready for work. Byeongkwan’s eyes slightly looked at Sehyoon in awe as Sehyoon donned a white button up collared shirt and a black tie with black slacks. “What do you do for work, hyung?” Byeongkwan asked curiously. Sehyoon chuckled lightly as he responded whilst fixing his wrist cuffs, “I’m a bartender at the place I got you from last night.” Byeongkwan nodded his head in understanding but then felt a sense of slow abandonment as Sehyoon grabbed his coat, nearly ready to leave. He stood up and ran to the door in front of Sehyoon and hastily asked, “Wait! Can I come with you?” Sehyoon looked quizzically at Byeongkwan. The boy did look like he was old enough to be inside the bar, but he never had any personal guests with him before. Sehyoon thought for a moment before sighing softly and opening the front door. He simply pointed to the car and Byeongkwan made a b-line for it. Sehyoon made sure the apartment was locked and he got into the car. 

Once they were at the bar, Sehyoon carefully escorted Byeongkwan inside. “Listen to me carefully, okay? You are not to leave the bar out of my sight unless it’s for the bathroom and you tell me if you are going to the bathroom. If you feel uncomfortable by anyone sitting next to you or trying to talk to you, you call me over as fast as you can. Got it?” Sehyoon explained with a stern tone. Byeongkwan nodded in understanding as he went to sit at the bar while Sehyoon clocked in. Sehyoon clocked in and started his shift as smoothly as possibly. He gave Byeongkwan some water for him to drink every now and then during the shift. Byeongkwan’s eyes would shift back and forth as he scoped out the area, watching every interaction Sehyoon had with a customer. There were times the customers would be rude and vile to Sehyoon and yet he kept his cool and was still polite with every fiber of his being. There were times where Byeongkwan wanted to defend Sehyoon but he knew that if he went against Sehyoon he wouldn’t be happy. 

Later in the night, a man came up to the bar and sat down next to Byeongkwan. He ordered a few drinks and soon was drunk enough to where his words were slurred and his actions were incriminating. Sehyoon, being the responsible bartender he is, cut the man off from buying anymore drinks for the rest of the night considering how hammered the man was. However, the man didn’t take too kindly to that and wanted to pick a fight with Sehyoon. This resulted in the man taking his shot glass and throwing it onto the bar besides Sehyoon’s hand that gently rested against the bar. Sehyoon screamed in pain as some shards got into the skin of his hand. Byeongkwan jumped in horror as he saw what happened and instantly grabbed security. The security guards took the man outside, kicking him out for him to never return. 

Sehyoon took himself away from the bar and into a backroom so he could pull the shards out of his hand. He winced and groaned with pain as he tried to do it by himself. Every waitress and other staff were too busy to help him as another bartender had to man the entire bar in Sehyoon’s small absence. From the smell of his blood Byeongkwan easily found where Sehyoon was and went over to him. “Are you okay, hyung?!” he asked worriedly. Before he could respond, Sehyoon managed to snag one of the pieces out of his hand with a cry of pain. As the blood from his hand dripped down his wrist, Byeongkwan couldn’t help but have an innate desire to want it. Byeongkwan sat Sehyoon down and helped him pull the glass pieces out. Lucky for him there weren't many, but a few of them went pretty down far into the hand as blood was pouring down his arm. Sehyoon was about ready to grab his keys and drive himself to the hospital when Byeongkwan stopped him for just a moment. “Wait,” he said in a soft voice. Even if Byeongkwan wasn’t exactly hungry, he knew this would be a better alternative than sending Sehyoon to the emergency room and missing work for the rest of the night. 

Byeongkwan gently took Sehyoon’s hand and slowly licked over each slice wound. The feeling of it sent shivers up Sehyoon’s spine and as soon as Byeongkwan was done, he jerked his hand away. “W-What was that for?!” he questioned. Sehyoon looked down at his hand and the wounds slowly started to heal before his eyes. No more blood loss, no more slices, nothing that even indicated he was cut at all besides the blood that was around his wrists from the bleeding. Byeongkwan gently smiled and explained, “I’m full blooded. That means I can heal too, not just destroy.” With that being said, Sehyoon cleverly wrapped up his hand in bandages before his manager came to check up on him. The manager insisted Sehyoon go home for the night and take the next few days off for his hand to heal a bit properly before coming back to work. Sehyoon could’ve easily exposed what Byeongkwan did, but for the boy’s safety he went along with it and took Byeongkwan and himself back to the apartment. Sehyoon took a deep breath and stated, “Thank you. I suppose this makes us even, huh?” Byeongkwan giggled at such a question and shook his head. “No, not even. Just think of it as my own type of thank you,” he stated and with that, Sehyoon smiled as he knew things were going to be okay.


	4. Surprise Misfortune

The next day Sehyoon took the day off from work like his manager said so and took Byeongkwan across town to visit some of his friends. On the outskirts of town was a beautiful brown bricked house that was two stories in height with a side garage that connected to the house. Sehyoon parked in the driveway and got out of the car with Byeongkwan and went up to the porch. A beautiful red door stood before them with a goat skull door knocker dead center of it. Byeongkwan was a little thrown off by the look of the door as the door knocker sent a shiver down his back. With a knock and after just a few moments of waiting, a boy in a yellow silk robe, that ended just before his knees, answered the door and smiled brightly as he saw who was at the door. His eyes lit up and he bounced up and down, his black hair bouncing with him. “Sehyoon-hyung! I’m so glad you came, please come in!” the boy cheered with joy. 

As the two slowly stepped into the house, the boy hugged onto Sehyoon and another voice was heard from the top of the staircase, “Who’s that at the door Yuchan?” A man from the top of the staircase started to descend as he spoke. He wore his own silk robe coloured blue and his own eyes lit up to see Sehyoon and the man smiled sweetly toward him. “Ah, Sehyoon! It’s been a hot minute since I’ve seen you around. Who’s this with you?” the man asked, walking over to where the other three were at. Byeongkwan looked back and forth between the three in confusion. Sehyoon spoke up, “It’s good to see you Junhee. I’m sorry for the sudden intrusion, but there is a matter I have to discuss with you.” Junhee looked at Sehyoon and then at the new boy in front of him. Suddenly, Junhee instantly understood what was happening. “I thought you said you weren’t going to get involved with anymore of our kind, Sehyoon. I am quite surprised,” Junhee said as he motioned away Yuchan. Yuchan ran off into the kitchen to grab refreshments for everyone in that moment and came back fairly quickly with a cup of water and a cup of what could only be blood for Sehyoon and Byeongkwan to indulge themselves with. “Come, sit. Let’s talk,” Junhee spoke again. 

As all four of them sat down together in the living room on the couch, another man slowly walked into the room. This time the new man donned a purple robe and as he looked at the party before him, he gave a gentle smile before sitting down himself. “Sehyoon, it’s good to see you. I woke up as soon as I was able to smell your scent,” the man said as he sat next to Yuchan. “Nice to know that it wasn’t Channie’s loudness that woke you Donghun-hyung,” Sehyoon said jokingly. Donghun chuckled as Yuchan couldn’t help but blush a bit and giggle. Junhee sat on the other side of Yuchan while Sehyoon and Byeongkwan sat on the opposite side of the trio. Sehyoon took a deep breath, looked directly at Donghun’s sad looking eyes, and spoke gently yet with a firm tone, “Full-blooded, arrived in town two days ago.” Byeongkwan still couldn’t help but look around in confusion. Donghun and Junhee’s eyes seemed to widen a little bit and even Yuchan was surprised as well. Sehyoon nudged Byeongkwan a little, urging him to introduce himself. Byeongkwan looked a little scared as his eyes instantly turned into a timid and pale green. Yuchan noticed this change and gasped as he questioned, “It’s true isn’t it?! He’s the one who ate that old homeless man behind the bar?!” Byeongkwan’s colour shifted in the blink of an eye into a grey near black colour as he seemed to hold his heart on his sleeve. “I-I didn’t mean to! I don’t know what came over me! P-Please believe me!” Byeongkwan pleaded, tears swelling in his eyes. 

Junhee and Donghun exchanged glances at each other and Donghun sighed. “Please, calm down. It’s alright. We do believe you,” he said in a reassuring voice. Sehyoon’s hand was gently placed on Byeongkwan’s thigh, trying to reassure him that things would be okay if he spoke a little more. Byeongkwan took a deep breath and finally told the three his name and how he came from a cabin in the woods, a cabin he lived alone in for as long as he could remember. Yuchan gasped and spoke up, “You’re the lost one!” Sehyoon and Byeongkwan looked at the boy in confusion as Donghun sighed. “You mean you still believe that old tale Channie?” Donghun asked in disbelief. Junhee fell silent as he kept looking in Byeongkwan’s direction. It was obvious Junhee knew something, yet he didn’t say anything at all as Byeongkwan nervously sipped at the cup that Yuchan gave him earlier. He choked a little on the taste and coughed a bit. To Byeongkwan it was very bitter and had no flavour. Junhee instantly stood up and snatched the cup away. “Out,” he ordered. Sehyoon got up defensively and was about to speak before Junhee cut him off. “Yuchan, out,” he ordered again. Yuchan instantly stood up and bowed, following the order and quickly going out of the room. 

“It’s true, isn’t it? You are truly a pure blood? Only pure bloods can’t drink synthetic blood and the way you choked, it’s got to be true,” Junhee said in a serious tone. Donghun slowly stood up and slowly walked up to Sehyoon and Byeongkwan, looking at the both of them. “You had a pure blood in your house this entire time and you just now come to us? It’s a miracle there isn’t a hunter after the both of you at this point,” Donghun said as he gently made Junhee step away from Byeongkwan. “Hunter? After us? No, no, I can’t have anyone hurt hyung!” Byeongkwan said as he started to panic with his eyes now black in sadness. Junhee and Donghun both looked confused as it seemed that Byeongkwan was more occupied with Sehyoon’s safety rather than his own. Sehyoon sighed gently and grabbed Byeongkwan’s hand gently to try and calm him down. “Please, Junhee, Donghun-hyung, he can’t kill anyone. He needs something else. Is there anything you can do? Please,” Sehyoon begged. Junhee sighed and offered in a soft voice some advice, “Listen, we can’t give him anything synthetic as we can only drink it because we are half-bloods. He either needs to either learn to drink from animals or you can allow him to only drink from you as Donghun-hyung and I do from Yuchan.” 

Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were both a little shook from this revelation as Donghun sighed and bid his farewell as to take care of Yuchan for now. Junhee walked the other two out of the front door as he said his own goodbyes as he knew no other way to help the pure blood and his own dearest friend. Sehyoon took Byeongkwan back to the apartment and sat in his room, trying to wrap his head around what was said to him. He had to now think of ways to protect Byeongkwan if a hunter ever did find him and now he had to choose if he trusted the boy enough to be a personal blood bank for him. He had no idea that giving the vampire a temporary home would result in such directions like these. However, Sehyoon started to feel that Byeongkwan’s stay was no longer truly temporary anymore.


	5. Marked One

Later that night, Sehyoon ordered some pizza for the two to eat together even though bad thoughts still swirled into the back of his mind. No one was to ever dare hurt Byeongkwan or else Sehyoon would be on the most wanted list for mass murder. He didn’t know where the sudden urges of protecting the vampire came from, but he somehow felt responsible for his life even more so now more than ever before. A short time after the pizza arrived, the two sat together in the living room eating in silence. Byeongkwan barely ate a whole slice as Sehyoon had already downed two slices about to go for a third. He stopped himself, tilting his head at Byeongkwan with a questioning look. “Are you okay? Do you not like the pizza?” Sehyoon asked in concern. Byeongkwan sighed and shook his head. “The pizza’s fine. It’s just...it’s not what I’m hungry for,” he admitted in a soft voice. Sehyoon at first didn’t understand what the boy was saying until it finally clicked and he nodded slowly in understanding. He set down the slice he was about to bite into it and stood up from the couch. He motioned Byeongkwan to follow him and the boy did so without even a second thought. 

Sehyoon led him into the bathroom and motioned Byeongkwan to sit on the counter. Byeongkwan silently followed, a puzzled look across his face. Before he could speak however, Sehyoon rolled up his sleeve and spoke in an assertive manner, “Go ahead. But if you dare think about going overboard then I’m smacking you across the face and you’re sleeping in the living room tonight.” Byeongkwan’s eyes lit up and he nodded as it seemed he was determined to only take what he needed in the moment. Byeongkwan gently took Sehyoon’s arms and sank his fangs into his wrist as gently as he could. Sehyoon winced for a moment but then settled into the feeling of the boy’s fangs inside his skin. He took slow and deep breaths to try not to pass out from the slow occurring blood loss he was having. As Byeongkwan drank from him, Sehyoon had to try not to make a noise as to scare Byeongkwan into suddenly yanking his fangs out his arm. 

Byeongkwan sure enough soon came to a stop and slowly let his deathly grip go off Sehyoon's wrist to let him have his own arm back. A few drops of blood were trickling down Byeongkwan’s chin and Sehyoon chuckled softly. He gently wiped the blood away from Byeongkwan’s chin and lips with a small washcloth as he softly spoke, “Still a messy eater.” Byeongkwan blushed a little at the comment, avoiding eye contact at that exact moment. Sehyoon smiled and grabbed a bandage from underneath the sink, wrapping his wrist with it. It’s not that Sehyoon forgot Byeongkwan’s healing ability, but he didn’t want to take advantage of it and he only did it for the boy’s sake anyways. Byeongkwan got down from the countertop and went to the bedroom to get ready for bed as he had gotten used to the day and night schedule Sehyoon had. Byeongkwan quickly went back to the living room, finally being able to eat regularly again as he finally ate a few more slices of pizza and making sure to put away the leftovers. 

As the two got settled into bed, Sehyoon’s mind still couldn’t settle down. Byeongkwan was fast asleep, but Sehyoon was still wide awake as he slowly got out of bed. He triple checked that all the windows and front door were locked and couldn’t stop thinking about what Junhee and Donghun said to him. Was Byeongkwan really going to be hunted down at some point? Was he really one of the last full blooded vampires out there? Was he the lost one that Chan spoke of? Why did he like the feeling of Byeongkwan feeding from him? Wait...like it? Sehyoon tried to shake the thought but he couldn’t let go of admitting to himself that Byeongkwan feeding from him felt a lot more sensual in a sense than painful or wrong. However, isn’t it wrong to like that kind of stuff? After thinking about it for a moment, he finally thought back to Chan. Chan was Junhee and Donghun’s blood bag, but that didn’t mean he actually enjoyed doing it, right? Maybe he should text Chan to ask about it. 

** _Sehyoon_ **

_ Hey Channie, I have a weird question _

** _Yuchan_ **

_ What is it Sehyoon-hyung?  _

** _Sehyoon_ **

_ Do you...actually enjoy being fed from?  _

** _Yuchan_ **

_ You’re right, hyung, that is a weird question...but I do actually...well, depends on your definition of enjoy lol  _

** _Sehyoon_ **

_ Like...do you get some form of pleasure out of it?  _

** _Yuchan_ **

_ Pleasure? Hahahaha oh hyung, I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out yet  _

** _Sehyoon _ **

_ Figured what out yet?? _

** _Yuchan_ **

_ I’ve been the only one Junhee-hyung and Donghun-hyung have fed from for years ...at first it was odd how gentle they were with me, but they both marked me as their own and that’s why they were gentle...and that’s why it felt good and didn’t hurt too much from the initial bite. Overtime, I became more than just a blood bag to the both of them and I couldn’t be happier ^^ _

** _Sehyoon_ **

_ Wait! You’re telling me they both marked you and now you’re in some sort of three-way relationship with them?! _

** _Yuchan_ **

_ Basically, yes hahaha _

Sehyoon couldn’t believe what he was reading. He could hardly believe that such a thing was real. Wait, does that mean Byeongkwan marked him in that moment? Did Byeongkwan even notice he had marked him at all? What type of mark is this? Sehyoon looked at his arm but there was no actual mark there. He texted Chan again. 

** _Sehyoon_ **

_ How did you know you were marked? _

** _Yuchan_ **

_ They both started acting slightly different. They hardly let me out of their sights. At first it was kind of scary, but when they explained it to me it wasn’t as horrible as I thought. What’s up with the sudden questions though Sehyoon-hyung? _

** _Sehyoon_ **

_ Well ...Byeongkwan fed off me earlier ...and it was odd because I thought it would be more painful than it was but it was...sensual in a way??..it’s hard to describe _

** _Yuchan_ **

_ Sehyoon-hyung is marked?!?!?!?! _

** _Sehyoon_ **

_ I’m not saying that you brat!  _

** _Yuchan_ **

_ Hehehe ^^’ sorry hyung….is he acting differently though? _

** _Sehyoon_ **

_ No, he’s asleep...he’s acclimated to my type of sleep schedule at this point  _

** _Yuchan _ **

_ Ooooo ...the lost one is a submissive type  _

** _Sehyoon_ **

_ I will murder you for that  _

Sehyoon sighed and tossed his phone on the charger as he laid back down in bed. He looked over to see Byeongkwan still sleeping like an angel. It’s as if Sehyoon was dreaming, but he knew he wasn’t. None of it was a dream, a fantasy, just reality in front of his eyes. What was he to do about the boy in the bed with him at his side? Was Byeongkwan going to change right before Sehyoon’s eyes? If so, when? If not, why? Why did Byeongkwan do it gently? What truly made Byeongkwan stop from killing Sehyoon right there and then? All these questions and no answers as he laid there, staring at the cherry headed boy. Sehyoon couldn’t help but sigh gently and slowly closed his eyes to fall asleep again. With his eyes closed, he could feel the warmth of Byeongkwan snuggling up toward him. He slightly smiled to himself and gently wrapped his arms around the boy, quickly falling back asleep as if there was no worry in the world. 


	6. The Bond

The next day when Sehyoon woke up, he instantly jumped out of bed as he saw that Byeongkwan was gone. He rushed out of the room to look around the apartment and sighed in relief when he saw that the boy was just in the bathroom. Why did Sehyoon suddenly worry so much about Byeongkwan? He shook his head and slowly made his way back to the bedroom before hearing the bathroom door click open. Byeongkwan stood right outside the door, a towel around his hair as he was changed into different clothes. “Ah, Sehyoon-hyung, you’re awake. Look what I did,” he stated as he pulled the towel away. Byeongkwan was no longer a cherry haired boy and now looked somewhat normal with just brown hair. “I figured it would make things easier for you so we wouldn’t stand out to anyone,” he explained. Sehyoon simply nodded and turned around, thinking of how the hell he was going to go about the day like normal. Everything was so much simpler without Byeongkwan in his life. 

Byeongkwan was confused at Sehyoon’s silence, frowning as he went back to brush his hair out. Byeongkwan kept on thinking if he did something wrong to upset Sehyoon, but he tried to brush it off as he walked into the kitchen. He cooked some noodles for Sehyoon to eat, and once it was finished Sehyoon happily came into the kitchen to eat. Sehyoon put on a smile but deep down he couldn’t stop thinking on how to prevent hunters from coming after them. He was silent throughout eating which made Byeongkwan even more nervous. He decided to break the silence and ask Sehyoon, “Am I going to work with you again tonight?” Sehyoon sighed as he looked over at Byeongkwan. He instantly shook his head and bluntly stated, “No, you’re staying here. I can’t have any more problems happen at work like last time.” 

Of course Byeongkwan knew what Sehyoon was referring to and understood, but he just didn’t like the idea of being separated from Sehyoon in fear that someone may try to harm Sehyoon. He tried to argue, “But what if someone tries to break into the house after me? Or goes to your work after you? Or-” Sehyoon cut off Byeongkwan with his hand landing on the counter top. He got up from the stool he sat at and put his dish in the sink. “I’m not taking off work and no one is going to be in this apartment except for you. That’s final,” he stated in a stern and heavy tone before he made his way back into the bedroom. Byeongkwan stood as he watched Sehyoon walk away and sighed hopelessly at how he knew that Sehyoon was definitely angry with him now. 

Later that evening, while Sehyoon got ready for work, Byeongkwan sat in one of the living room chairs and watched a random drama show on the television. When Sehyoon walked in and saw what Byeongkwan was watching, he shook his head and told the boy he was headed out. Byeongkwan didn’t dare to say anything in fear of starting something else. Sehyoon calmly headed out the door, though slightly upset Byeongkwan didn’t respond to him. He tried to shake it off though by keeping his focus on work. For the first few hours everything ran just fine, however when one a.m. struck the chaos seemed to roll in. Sehyoon’s manager walked over and said in a concerned tone, “Hey, some random guys out back want to chat with you. They said it’s about something important.” 

Byeongkwan could feel that something wasn’t right. It wasn’t the fact that he wasn’t at Sehyoon’s side, but that something was about to go terribly wrong. He grabbed his phone and decided to call Sehyoon. After a few tries with no answer, a pain suddenly hit him in his jaw. He winced a little and finally knew he had to hurry to the bar. At the back of the bar, within the same alleyway they met in, Sehyoon had been struck by a berly man who demanded information from him. Sehyoon, protecting the friends he has, denied giving any information from what he knew about Donghun, Junhee, and Yuchan. Two other skinnier men behind the bigger one decided it would be a nice time to light up some fags as the main man took another swing at Sehyoon’s face. He took Sehyoon’s arms and held him behind his back, holding on tight. He struggled to let himself free but to no avail. The two other men smirked before putting out the lit fags onto different places on Sehyoon’s skin. One placed his on Sehyoon’s arm and the other placed it on his cheek. He screamed and winced in pain and Byeongkwan couldn’t help but to wince in pain as well as he could also feel what was happening to Sehyoon. 

When Byeongkwan finally arrived at the alleyway, he rushed in and shoved the other two men away from Sehyoon. He shouted out loud, “Let him go now!” Byeongkwan’s voice was not the sweet and soft voice it once was back at the apartment. His voice now sounded angry and disturbed. His eyes were turning pure crimson with the anger he felt. The bigger man shoved Sehyoon to the ground and stood tall and proud in front of Byeongkwan. “What are you going to do about it brat?” the man asked in a low, husked, and snarky tone. Byeongkwan smirked and punched the man dead center in the nose. With one hit the man got knocked back a few feet. The other two men saw and started to run away from the scene but the bigger man tried to swing at Byeongkwan. He dodged and nailed a hit in the man’s abdomen that knocked him down to his knees. Byeongkwan kicked him in the face and spat at him, scowling as he told the man with a growly tone, “Next time you’ll be dead. Now scram!” 

With that said, the manager ran out and saw the three of them in the alley. He hurriedly took Sehyoon inside into the break room, instinctively knowing the horror that would await the man if he didn’t do what Byeongkwan said. Sadly, it had to come to that as the man didn’t heed his warning. Byeongkwan called Sehyoon once more and when he picked up Byeongkwan softly spoke, “I told you so.” 


	7. Let The Games Begin

Byeongkwan waited for about another hour in the alleyway before Sehyoon finally came back outside. Anyone could tell how unhappy he was by the sour look on his face. While he was inside, Sehyoon’s manager had to help him put his jaw back in place after being dislocated when it was punched. His manager tried to clean off the two fag burns as best as they could and before Byeongkwan could even get a word in, Sehyoon’s voice was filled with annoyance. “I told you to stay home. Why didn’t you?” he asked. Byeongkwan took a deep breath as clearly the new dead body in the alley hardly concerned Sehyoon in the slightest. “I know you did, but I couldn’t stay knowing you were getting hurt,” he tried to explain. Sehyoon tilted his head in confusion as he questioned, “How did you even know in the first place? A stupid hunch you had from earlier?” Byeongkwan sighed and shook his head. He took a deep breath, knowing beforehand that what he was going to say was going to be one of the weirdest things that Sehyoon could hear. He went on to explain how he felt the exact pains in the exact places that Sehyoon was during the altercation. Sehyoon fell silent. 

Sehyoon motioned Byeongkwan to come follow him back to the car and he drove the both of them back to the apartment. Sehyoon was still silent throughout the ride and once they got back inside, his jaw dropped as he started to shake. Byeongkwan didn’t know what was happening until he stepped inside and his eyes welled with tears. When Byeongkwan left the apartment, he accidentally left it unlocked, and now the television was no longer there, some glass was shattered on the kitchen floor, and some food could be seen to be missing from the open cabinets. Sehyoon instantly ran into the bedroom and gasped as it was ransacked. The bedsheets were torn, some of Sehyoon’s clothes from the closet were missing, and his framed photo of him and his parents was broken into pieces. Sehyoon tried his best not to break down into tears as Byeongkwan was already crying. Sehyoon had seemed to miss the writing on the hallway that stated in black spray paint, “Let’s Play Hide and Seek.” 

Byeongkwan slowly walked into the bedroom as he witnessed Sehyoon panic calling someone. Sehyoon finally managed to get hold of Donghun and as soon as he answered, Sehyoon shouted, “This isn’t fucking funny! How could you do this to my home?!” Donghun on the other end of the line was taken back by such accusations. He reassured Sehyoon that he didn’t do anything of the sort and was at the home the whole time Byeongkwan and Sehyoon were at the bar. Junhee seemed to be listening in as he also vouched for Donghun’s alibi and even attested for Yuchan being asleep. Tears were slowly rolling down Sehyoon’s cheeks but he wasn’t about to fully break down when he could feel Byeongkwan over his shoulder, standing in the doorway. He paused for a moment to look back at Byeongkwan and asked, “What is it, Kwannie?” Byeongkwan silently motioned for Sehyoon to follow him and he led him to the words that were on the wall. “We’re coming over,” he stated before hanging up abruptly. 

Sehyoon then ran back into the bedroom and started packing clothes and other essentials for the two of them to go stay with the others. “H-Hyung, what’s happening?” Byeongkwan asked with a crack in his voice. Tears still fell down his cheeks and Sehyoon was quick to wipe them away. He pulled Byeongkwan into a tight hug and spoke gently to him, “We’re gonna go stay with my friends for a little while, okay? I need you to go into the car and wait for me while I get things packed. Can you do that for me, Kwannie?” Byeongkwan sniffled and nodded before letting go of Sehyoon and doing exactly what he was told. Sehyoon soon finished up packing and before he headed out the door, he took a few photos of the apartment before heading out. He closed and locked the door behind him and quickly made his way back to the car. Sehyoon knew he couldn’t go to the police. He knew this was something beyond just a trashed apartment. He sped off to his friend’s house as one hand was on the wheel and another held Byeongkwan’s hand tightly. Sehyoon knew that the game had begun.


	8. Shared Pain

Sehyoon spared no time in pleasantries as he and Byeongkwan walked straight into the front door without even knocking or letting the others know they arrived. Donghun and Junhee were talking in the living room when they both looked in worry and concern at the other two. A wave of unsettled panic and fear was in the air as Yuchan slowly came into the room. Without a word, he took Sehyoon and Byeongkwan’s bags and lead Byeongkwan into his room. Junhee and Donghun lead Sehyoon to sit with them in the living room. Sehyoon showed the two the photos and explained all of what happened in the past few hours. 

“Wait...he actually felt your pain?” Junhee questioned before giving a knowing glance to Donghun. He looked back to Sehyoon and continued, “So Yuchan was right. Byeongkwan actually did mark you, knowingly or not. That’s more significant than you could think Sehyoon.” The boy sighed and shook his head. He didn’t want to hear about the whole marking nonsense, he simply wanted answers on who, or even what, would do this to them. Donghun sighed and spoke up, “I don’t think the hunter accounted for marking. I don’t think the men who attacked you were just random men. No...the hunter must’ve hired them to try and take you out before taking Kwannie at the apartment.” 

“Well now my apartment’s trashed! My television is gone, some of my food and clothing is gone, and they dared touch my dead family’s photo! I’m sick of this already!” Sehyoon exclaimed, his voice starting to raise as he stood up. He started to pace back and forth in the room as he tried to think of a solution to all the craziness that has just gone down. “This is a stupid game of cat and mouse and I am not about to be a stupid mouse being cought! I have to get Byeongkwan somewhere safe, safer than even here,” Sehyoon went on. Junhee sighed and started to softly explain, “No matter where you go, hunters always find you. That’s why Byeongkwan is one of the last known surviving full bloods. Those hunters don’t care about inbreds like us as we aren’t that powerful. However, there may be a place you can go.” 

While the three were talking, Byeongkwan couldn’t help but confide in Yuchan as he was sobbing. However, with how upset he was, he cried tears of blood as he felt responsible for everything awful that happened to Sehyoon. “You...marked him, didn’t you, Byeongkwan?” Yuchan asked in a soft voice, gently wiping away Byeongkwan’s tears with tissue. Byeongkwan slowly nodded, knowing full well he had marked Sehyoon the first time he ever fed on him. “I couldn’t risk not doing it. I felt it in my core that if I didn’t something would happen and I wouldn’t be there for him. Yet, even so, his whole living space is in ruins,” Byeongkwan explained in between his soft cries. Yuchan sighed and held Byeongkwan at his side. “Listen, Kwannie, what you did was a good thing. But you have to realize that now, no matter what happens, you two can never separate, ever. You may not have realized it Kwannie, but marking is like making a soul bond,” Yuchan started to rant. Byeongkwan didn’t exactly understand until he started to feel a type of sorrow he never felt. He couldn’t help but instantly run out of the room and shout out, “You can’t leave me behind!” 

Sehyoon, Donghun, and Junhee all looked at Byeongkwan with wide eyes. “What are you talking about, Byeongkwan?” Donghun questioned first. Bloody tear stains could be seen on his cheeks as he sniffled, trying to hold back even more tears. “Sehyoon-hyung can’t leave me behind. You can’t just drop me off in the middle of god knows where and leave me to rot away!” He shouted again, beginning to cry more as he couldn’t control it. Junhee looked at them confused as he tried to explain, “No one is leaving you behind, Kwannie. We’re just trying to find a place where you can go to hide from the hunters.” 

“L-Liars! You’re all trying t-to dump me off back in the w-woods where those hunters can easily find me and s-slaughter me!” Byeongkwan stuttered out, becoming hysteric. Sehyoon felt a burning sensation across the left side of his chest, momentarily thinking it was his heart burning. However, he knew it was the feeling of his skin burning, as if something was changing. “Kwannie, just listen to us-” Donghun spoke before being interrupted by Byeongkwan. “You don't get to call me that!” he rebutted. Sehyoon slowly walked over to Byeongkwan and gently took a hold of his hands. He looked into Byeongkwan’s eyes and started to speak softly, “Listen...shh….calm down. You need to calm down and listen to us. I’m not going anywhere at any point. I’m not leaving you behind. We simply tossed the idea of going back to where you came from out in the woods to test out if the hunters can find you there since you’ve gone so long without being noticed until now.” 

Byeongkwan sniffled and nodded slowly, seeming to calm down by the soothing sound of Sehyoon’s voice. Sehyoon slowly took Byeongkwan into his arms, softly humming into his ear as he let Byeongkwan sob as much as he wanted, not caring about the blood stains that would be on his shirt. After a few minutes, the boy calmed down and Donghun showed the guest room where they could the night before heading off in the morning. Sehyoon lead Byeongkwan into the bathroom to wash his face up. He sighed softly as he started to look into Byeongkwan’s slowly changing eyes. Byeongkwan’s eyes started to change back to their natural colour as he gently smiled up to Sehyoon. “If I ask you a question, will you tell me the truth?” Sehyoon suddenly asked. Byeongkwan nodded instantly. Sehyoon took a deep breath and asked, “Did you mark me? Is that how you knew I was in danger?” Byeongkwan lightly giggled and he smiled innocently, pointing to Sehyoon’s chest. 

Sehyoon tilted his head in confusion before he backed up, starting to undo his shirt. Byeongkwan was surprised by this action as he never saw Sehyoon shirtless before. Sehyoon turned to look in the bathroom mirror as his jaw dropped in awe. A cactus with small red and pink flowers blooming on it was suddenly there. Sehyoon said nothing, simply taking his blood stained shirt off and headed to bed with Byeongkwan following behind. Even though neither of them spoke, they were both in each other’s embrace while laying in bed in silent content. Byeongkwan was fast asleep in Sehyoon’s warm arms underneath the bed sheets. Sehyoon slowly closed his eyes, trying his best to sleep as all he could think about was how to possibly stop the hunters and protect his precious vampire. 


	9. Search and Rescue

The next morning surely couldn’t have been any worse, right? That’s what Sehyoon thought as he and Byeongkwan awakened to the sudden screams that seemed to be coming from Yuchan’s room. They both rushed out of the guest room and into Yuchan’s to find a mysterious male figure in all black was trying to stab Yuchan with a large ceramic knife that was sharp enough to cut a leaf. As Yuchan was trying to fight off the assailant, Sehyoon instantly sprang into action as he grabbed the male from behind, spun him around and clocked him in the left cheek. While that happened, Byeongkwan quickly took Yuchan and started to run downstairs, searching for Donghun and Junhee as they went all around the house to find somewhere else to hide. The two of them couldn’t find the elder ones anywhere in the house at all as Byeongkwan could feel every slice that Sehyoon took to his arms in defense. How could something like this happen so quickly? 

After hiding within the cellar for what seemed like eternity, Sehyoon started to wander the house, shouting for their names including Donghun and Junhee. Yuchan and Byeongkwan ran back up to the main level, Yuchan crying in sadness and fear. “They took them! The other men took them!” He shouted as he could barely contain any of his emotions. Byeongkwan tried his best to console Yuchan while Sehyoon went to search with the other two’s shared room. The room was a disaster area as there were clear signs of a struggle. How in the world the other three didn’t wake up was quite the miracle. However, considering Yuchan’s room was closer to the guest room and the other two’s master bedroom was across the other side of the house was something Sehyoon, and the people who grabbed them, greatly considered. Sehyoon couldn’t help but kneel down as he noticed a spot on the floor where small droplets of blood were near the end of the bed. He tilted his head, deciding to look underneath the bed. He shouted for Byeongkwan to hurry and come up to the room, just Byeongkwan as he told Yuchan to stay downstairs. The sight of what the two saw was something everyone dreaded. Junhee was underneath the bed, struggling to hang on to life as the other two slowly and gently dragged him out. 

“W-Where is he…? P-please….w-where is he..?” Junhee softly questioned, coughing up more blood than what a normal human would in such circumstances. It seemed that Junhee took multiple stab wounds to his abdomen and arms in defense, seeming to have fought back the best he could against the attackers. Byeongkwan held Junhee’s head in his lap as he started to tear up, “Shh...shh...Junhee come on...stay with me now.” Byeongkwan tried his best to remain calm while Sehyoon tried to think of what to do and made sure that Yuchan stayed downstairs not to see the condition Junhee was in. Byeongkwan suddenly had a moment of realization as he quickly bit into his own arm and made Junhee open his mouth. His blood dripped into Junhee’s mouth and within a few moments, Junhee was drinking from Byeongkwan’s wrist. After a few seconds, Junhee pulled his mouth away and Byeongkwan could visibly see some of the cuts on the elder one’s arms start to heal and fade away. “How did you know to even do that?” Sehyoon questioned in awe. Byeongkwan shrugged as he simply stated, “I-I don’t know...I just figured it was better than nothing. I mean...if I could heal you...why not him too?” 

Sehyoon slowly picked up Junhee, throwing one arm over his shoulder as Junhee leaned onto Sehyoon for support. The three slowly started to make their way downstairs where Yuchan bursted into more tears. “Junhee! Oh Junhee!” He cried out, instantly helping Sehyoon to lay Junhee down on the couch. “T-They took him….t-they took Donghun,” Junhee softly spoke again. Yuchan sobbed out as he wouldn’t leave Junhee’s side for anything. Sehyoon took Byeongkwan into the kitchen to speak alone. “How the hell did they know we were here?!” Sehyoon questioned, confused and angry. Byeongkwan shook his head as he was equally confused. “You really think I know?! Our friends were just on the brink of death and one is missing! How the hell can I know anything?!” Byeongkwan started to shout back, his eyes started to get red with anger with a small tint of grey for the helplessness he felt about Donghun. The both of them sighed as Sehyoon suddenly ran back into the living room. “Did you see his face?” Sehyoon questioned Yuchan. The boy slowly nodded as he looked up to the older one. “Can you draw?” Sehyoon questioned again. Once again Yuchan nodded his head and with this, Sehyoon searched for a pencil and a sheet of paper. Once he found the items he handed them to Yuchan and demanded the boy to draw what he remembered the attacker looked like. 

Junhee groaned as he started to sit up on the couch. Even though his wounds were superficially healed, the pain he felt was still there and slowly going away but surely not as fast as he wanted. “It was the hunters...I don’t know how they got in...one moment we’re asleep and the next these two men are attacking us in our sleep,” Junhee began to explain. He continued on, “I played dead...thinking that Donghun would do the same and they would just leave thinking they did their job, but instead he fought even harder. I hid underneath the bed after one hauled him away and the other took time to give me more stabs.” Junhee started to sob as he recalled the events. “I’m so glad you’re okay Yuchan…” he trailed off, reaching out to cup Yuchan’s cheeks and give him a tender yet shaky kiss on the forehead. 

Just like with Yuchan, Sehyoon gave Junhee a pencil and a sheet of paper for him to draw what the two men looked like. After giving their best drawings with written descriptions, Sehyoon started to grab his car keys. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?!” Byeongkwan asked as he stopped Sehyoon in his tracks. Sehyoon looked Byeongkwan dead in the eyes as he responded, “I have someone on the inside of the police in town. I think he can help.” Junhee overheard Sehyoon’s words and started to chuckle. “You really think you can trust him after what he almost did to you?” Junhee questioned. “Well it’s better than being sitting ducks and doing nothing! They attacked you three to get to Kwannie! If we didn’t wake up you would be gone or dead too!” Sehyoon rebuttled, getting defensive as all he wants is to get Donghun back and protect Byeongkwan at all costs, even if it is to revisit an old friend turned enemy. Junhee sighed and slowly nodded in agreement as he knew he couldn’t talk Sehyoon out of it. Sehyoon told the three to stay put as he rushed his way to the police department building, asking to instantly speak with Special Detective Kim Yugyeom. 

As Sehyoon slowly walked into Yugyeom’s office, the slim and dark haired male slowly stood from his desk. “Kim Sehyoon? In the flesh? What are you doing here?” Yugyeom questioned. Sehyoon got straight to the point as he shut the door behind him and told him everything that had happened this past week. He threw the drawings and descriptions on Yugyeom’s desk as he asked, “I need your help to track them down. You can do that right? If i remember correctly, you’re supposed to be the best sniffer around. Aren’t you, wolfie?” Yugyeom lowly growled as he spoke back, “You of all people aren’t supposed to call me that….however, I do suppose I owe you one for what happened those few years back.” Sehyoon chuckled and nodded, “Damn right you owe me. Now drop everything and find Donghun and these hunters asap. Or else, my friends’ heads are all on platters.” Yugyeom smiled and agreed, shaking Sehyoon’s hand before showing him the way back out of the station. He sighed deeply and spoke up, “I can’t track him down without a scent. You of all people should know that.” Sehyoon nodded, having Yugyeom get in the car as he drove back to the house. Sehyoon went inside quickly, grabbing a small piece of Donghun’s clothing and headed back out to give it to Yugyeom. “Hurry, now go,” Sehyoon demanded. With those words, Yugyeom took a long and deep sniff of the fabric before morphing into a massive grey wolf before Sehyoon’s very eyes. Yugyeom gave a howl and took off. 


	10. The Miracle?

A few hours had passed and there was no word from Yugyeom. Junhee, with Yuchan’s blood and the other two’s help, had recovered by now and was somehow most calm. He had explained to the others that Donghun had years of experience in remaining vigilant in hunters’ hands so even though he was worried, he knew Donghun would make it out alive. Yuchan was still a wreck but was gripped onto reality better than he was earlier that day. Byeongkwan was silent. His thoughts raced around and around as if they were competing in NASCAR for which wrong idea was the correct one. Sehyoon could hardly pinpoint what to do about the situation except for Yugyeom to either return with news or with Donghun. Surprisingly, it was Byeongkwan who was against the idea of a werewolf going to sniff out where Donghun was instead of Junhee. Sehyoon still didn’t understand why so he grabbed Byeongkwan and walked back upstairs with him into the guest room. He shut and locked the door behind them and crossed his arms, gaze fixed onto Byeongkwan. “Alright, spill it. I know Junhee wasn’t too fond of it, but you are so adamant about being against Yugyeom. Why?” he questioned. 

Byeongkwan sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, starting to explain, “Listen, I’m sure Yugyeom is a nice guy and all, but how the hell can I of all people trust a damn werewolf?! I’m one of the last of my kind...and I don’t have a family because of not only hunters, but of those damned things too!” Byeongkwan’s voice started to crack as tears started to slowly well up in his greying eyes. Sehyoon sat next to Byeongkwan and sighed. “Listen Kwannie, Yugyeom has never been the type of werewolf to hunt down vampires or try to murder them. I’ve known him for a long time and he’s always been kind,” Sehyoon tried to explain. He didn’t know how to convince Byeongkwan that everything would be okay with Yugyeom on this case. However, Byeongkwan crossed his arms and huffed, “Fine. But one wrong move and I’m shredding his throat.” Byeongkwan stood up and went back downstairs to go into the kitchen for something to drink. Sehyoon was a bit surprised at how violent Byeongkwan seemed to be towards Yugyeom, but he tried to let it be settled down to the stress of the situation. 

A few more hours later, a knock came at the door. Junhee rushed to the door and opened it as fast as he could before Sehyoon could even reach it. A near beaten to death man was at the doorstep and Junhee screamed in horror. The man was covered in head to two with cuts, bruises, burn marks, welts, and marks where he was clearly hanged and held up by his wrists and ankles. He fainted straight into Junhee’s arms as he cried out, “Donghun! Donghun!” Sehyoon rushed to their sides and closed the door, helping Junhee to lay Donghun down on the couch. Yuchan rushed to grab the medical supplies as Donhun laid near motionless on the couch. The only thing that signaled how he was still alive was how his chest rose and fell in small increments as his breaths were somewhat shallow. Byeongkwan couldn’t help but think of every worst scenario that Donghun must’ve gone through. He looked around and peaked through the curtains to look outside and noticed that Yugyeom wasn’t anywhere to be found. However, he was the only one to notice this so far as Sehyoon and the others were focused on cleaning up Donghun’s wounds.

Byeongkwan slowly kneeled down next to Donghun and bit into his wrist once again. He was doing the same thing he did for Junhee earlier that day as he let his blood drip in between Donghun’s partially opened lips. This was the second time he had done it and it definitely showed the toll it had taken on Byeongkwan as he got a little dizzy after trying to stand afterward. Sehyoon managed to stop him from tripping over his own feet and sat him down in one of the chairs. “You, rest. No more healing the rest of the day...or a few days actually. I don’t want you to be so drained,” Sehyoon demanded before going back to check on Donghun. Donghun slowly started to open his eyes and Junhee and Yuchan were in tears of joy as Donghun gently smiled before coughing violently. “Oh goodness, what happened to you??” Sehyoon questioned. Donghun sighed and went on to explain, “They tortured me. They did almost everything imaginable and then some. Lord I’m still cold and hot from that water. They tried to break me for information on Byeongkwan.” 

At the mention of his name, Byeongkwan’s head shot towards over Donhun. He got a terrible feeling in his stomach as he suddenly blurted out, “Where’s Yugyeom? What did they do with him?” Donghun took a deep breath as he sighed. “They took him...he found me and tried to get me out, but they took him too. He found an opportunity for us to flee but they caught up and he pushed me out of the way for them to grab him instead. Luckily I knew the way I was going and was able to get away, but Yugyeom wasn’t so lucky,” he explained in a saddened tone. Byeongkwan shot up from his seat and started to storm towards the door. Why did he feel like this was the course of action he needed to take? Just hours prior he was putting Yugyeom to be the worst person of them all and now his heart told him that he needed to be saved. “Where are you going?!” Sehyoon asked as he rushed to grab Byeongkwan to stop him before he got to the door. “He’s in trouble Sehyoon! I’m not sitting around and letting someone else have the same outcome as Donghun-hyung or even worse!” Byeongkwan said as his eyes were both red and grey with the mixed feelings he had inside. Sehyoon was in shock, not knowing what had suddenly gotten into Byeongkwan at this point. “You can’t just leave and search endlessly for him, Kwannie! You don’t have that type of tracking skills, you know that. It was a miracle that Yugyeom took such high chances for us to find Donghun,” Sehyoon argued back with Byeongkwan. “A miracle, huh? You call losing one for the other a miracle? I thought he was your friend and you throw him aside like he’s trash!” Byeongkwan argued, starting to yell in Sehyoon’s face. Sehyoon was confused and so were the others as he said, “You were the one who didn’t trust him at all in the first place! Now you’re about to go risk everything to save him?! What has gotten into you Kwannie??!” 

Byeongkwan took a deep breath, staring into Sehyoon’s eyes as he calmly spoke, “I thought you were different.” He shoved Sehyoon aside and ran outside the door and ran straight into the woods. He may not have known what to expect, but he knew that his heart told him that this was the only way to make everything right again for them all to have a normal life again. No matter what it took, Byeongkwan would kill whoever and whatever stood in his way of making sure that no one would come after his family again.


End file.
